


put the spike in my heart

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “You guys are usually. . .lurkier,” Matt says, making a vague spooky motion with his hand, eyebrows arched high over his glasses. A few moments ago, he had Foggy pinned to a locker because apparently he has some kind of sixth sense for catching fangy creatures of the night which—Foggy sort of has been, lately.He sighs.“Look, nobody, like, taught me how to be a vampire,” he says, shoulders slumping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you wanted, like, a tenth WIP that I will probably never finish, right??? 
> 
> here's baby vampire foggy

“You guys are usually. . .lurkier,” Matt says, making a vague spooky motion with his hand, eyebrows arched high over his glasses. A few moments ago, he had Foggy pinned to a locker because apparently he has some kind of sixth sense for catching fangy creatures of the night which—Foggy sort of has been, lately.

He sighs.

“Look, nobody, like, _taught _me how to be a vampire,” he says, shoulders slumping. “I was just—_lonely _and there was a hot girl—weird, y’know, but _hot _and hot people don’t normally even notice me but she was, like, _come into this spooky dark cemetery with me _and I was like _this goes against everything I learned about stranger danger _but—”

“She was hot?” Matt offers, sounding amused.

“You’re _also _hot,” Foggy says, despairingly. “You wouldn’t understand. Anyway, it was a whole—_thing_—and then, like, _boo, hiss, fangs _and before I knew it, I was waking up in some kind of fucking crypt with a migraine and a missing shoe and a completely _bonkers _hickie.”

“Wait, someone turned you and just—_left_ you?”

Matt makes a confused face and sits down next to Foggy where he’d slid down to sit with his back to his locker, knees pulled up to his chest. He almost looks concerned. Foggy would probably let Matt bite him right now, too, if he asked.

“I should probably get a therapist,” Foggy says. “Do you think they have vampire therapists?”

“. . .probably not,” Matt says, laughing. “I think you guys usually take out your abandonment issues with, like, casual violence.”

“See, I don’t _want _to do any kind of violence,” Foggy says. “I don’t even like violent video games. I’m getting nothing out of this situation but what feels like a whole new kind of puberty and a perpetual headache. Do you know why I have a headache? I don’t know why I have a headache.”

“Are you drinking any blood?” Matt asks.

“. . .oh, fuck,” Foggy says. “I _have _to do that?”

“Kind of your thing.”

“I thought it was just, like, a fetish,” Foggy says, groaning. “I’m fucked.”

Matt’s smiling like he can’t help himself—kind of like he _wants _to help himself. Which is understandable. Because blood drinking.

“Come with me,” Matt says, standing up and offering a hand.

“Are you gonna call the cops?” Foggy asks, taking it anyway.

“. . .do you seriously think you can get arrested for being a vampire?” Matt asks, laughing and tugging Foggy to his feet and a little bit down the hallway, squeezing his hand before he lets go of it.

“I don’t _know_, I told you I’m new to this,” Foggy whines. “Where are we going anyway?”

“The library,” Matt says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

*

“He doesn’t look like a vampire,” Jessica says, skeptically.

Foggy’s gone to school with Jessica since they were five. He’s pretty sure she doesn’t know that. She called him Sunny once.

“Can you do the thing?” Matt asks.

“The thing?” Foggy asks.

“You know,” Danny says, then makes little fangs with fingers in front of his mouth and screws up his face, making Luke—who’s checking in books behind the desk—snort. Luke’s always been really nice to Foggy about his perpetually late library books and has also seemed way too badass to be a high school librarian but maybe Foggy’s just been underestimating librarians his whole life.

“Oh,” Foggy says. “I don’t actually. Know how?”

“I think you just have to think—vampire thoughts,” Danny says, helpfully. “You know, menacing stuff—_grr_. Argh.”

“Vampire thoughts,” Foggy echoes.

“Just embrace it,” Matt says, softer, sitting on the edge of the chair Foggy’s curled up in and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Foggy thinks of the faintest memory of tasting somebody else’s blood, a palm pressed to his mouth, feeling weak and strong all at once before the world went dark. He turns to look at Matt, who’s smiling cautiously, turned so Foggy can see the pale curve of his neck and swallow hard as it feels like his bones all shift painfully for just a split second and then he’s reaching up slowly to feel sharp teeth pulling at his lower lip.

He wonders if going into vampire mode is really similar to getting an erection or if it’s just because he’s a teenage boy and he would probably want to bite Matt a little regardless of his other inclinations.

“Well, shit,” Jessica says, laughing.

“Is it bad?” Foggy asks. It’s happened a couple of times accidentally and he’s caught a glance, so he knows it’s not _good, _necessarily, but he’s never gotten the full impact. They’re all silent. “Okay, cool, it’s bad.”

“It’s not that bad,” Danny says, immediately. “You’re actually kinda—”

“_Cute_,” Jessica says, shaking a little and grinning when Foggy frowns at her.

“Yeah?” Matt asks, smiling.

“Like a little baby vamp,” Jessica says. “He’s still got chubby cheeks.”

“Oh my god,” Foggy says, faintly. “I’m not even a cool threatening vampire.”

“Hey, you could still rip out all our throats if you really wanted,” Danny says, reaching out to pat Foggy’s knee. “Believe in yourself.”

“Don’t do that, though,” Matt says, squeezing Foggy’s shoulder, “because Jess would have to stake you through the heart and you seem really nice.”

“. . .Jess would have to _what?” _

Across the room, Luke sighs heavily.

“Into every generation,” he says, like he’s telling a kid the same bedtime story for the fortieth time, “a slayer is born. . .”

*

“I’m not sure what my parents would say if they figure out I’m stealing pig’s blood from the shop,” Foggy says, staring grimly at the water bottle he’s holding that’s full of it.

“Tell them you’re worshiping Satan,” Matt says, smiling. They’re sitting cross-legged on Foggy’s bedroom floor, facing each other.

“What every parent loves to hear,” Foggy says, swallowing hard. “Bottom’s up, I guess?”

Matt makes a face that matches Foggy’s when he takes a long sip, choking a little when he swallows, blood dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He probably looks like he’s wearing bad Halloween makeup but Matt just reaches up to wipe it away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, cautiously, smiling at Foggy as his fingers barely graze his cheek when he pulls back. Foggy’s breath catches. It would probably be a better moment if his mouth weren’t so—sticky feeling.

“How was it?” Matt asks.

Luke said that there are vampires that subside entirely on animal’s blood even though it’s not ideal—like really weak, decaf coffee. Foggy can already feel his head clearing up, though, feel the strange aching hunger below his normal hunger get a little duller.

“. . .thick,” he says, after a moment, licking his teeth. “I wonder if I can put it in, like, a smoothie or something.”

“Gross,” Matt says, laughing.

“Gotta be better than this,” Foggy says, sighing before taking another drink and making a disgusted noise. “This sucks. No pun intended.”

“Human blood’s supposed to be better,” Matt says, “but, you know, immoral.”

“Could I drink my own?” Foggy asks, curiously. “Like—suck on a paper cut or something? Oh—god, that was gross. Pretend I didn’t just say that.”

“I don’t think so,” Matt says. “It can’t be from another vamp. There are people that are into it, though.”

“Being a human juice box?” Foggy asks.

“Uhm, basically—we accidentally stumbled into, like, a weird vampire sex club once,” Matt says, shrugging and going kind of pink, “but apparently all the biting was consensual. Maybe you can just find a girlfriend with very specific kinks.”

“Sure,” Foggy says.

“Or—a boyfriend?” Matt asks, more like a question. Admitting to maybe probably definitely 100% liking guys while sitting alone with another guy is kind of scary and Foggy’s only known Matt for a couple of days but—what if Matt’s asking because he really wants to know? And if he’s weird about it, Foggy can just eat him or something.

“Either works,” Foggy says, shrugging then catching himself. “I just shrugged. How annoying is it when people nod around you?”

“I can usually tell,” Matt says, smiling, “but—I appreciate people trying to make things easier.”

Foggy is going to be the most thoughtful, accessible person and/or dark creature from hell that Matt has _ever met. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more of this, I guess??

A couple of weeks after they meet and Foggy has been living on animal blood to keep himself going, Matt offers up his own blood. Which is ridiculous and Foggy tries to talk him out of it but Matt’s suspiciously insistent. He  _ wants  _ to do it.

“Biting someone’s neck seems kind of, like…” Matt starts, then shrugs, voice going a little weird when he says. “Sexual?”

“Right!” Foggy says, immediately ashamed of how his voice breaks. “Right, so maybe we should. . uh…” 

“My wrist?” Matt offers, lifting his hand a little, turning it so Foggy can see blue veins under pale skin. 

“You sure it’s okay?” Foggy asks, pretty sure that he’s never felt so many emotions at the same time and feeling practically knocked out when he takes Matt’s wrist and runs a thumb over it. It’s a new thing that he’s got going on, the fact that soft warm skin and what’s underneath it makes him feel kind of feral at the edges. 

“Yeah,” Matt says, smiling. “I’ve got good pain tolerance and, uh–I mean, it’d be good to know for–like, research and stuff. None of us have been bitten before. Except…you, I guess. What does it feel like?” 

“I don’t really remember,” Foggy says, honestly. “I mean, it hurt at first but everything got really fuzzy after that.”

Matt nods slowly, smiling when Foggy squeezes his wrist gently. 

“Okay,” he says. “Go for it.”

Foggy’s fully shaking as he brings Matt’s wrist up halfway, dipping his head down to meet it, trying to figure out exactly how to bite down when Matt laughs suddenly.

“You have to–vamp out,” he says, shaking Foggy’s shoulder gently with his free hand. “Or you’re just gonna gnaw on me, dude.”

“Oh, right,” Foggy breathes. 

With his mouth so close to Matt, he barely has to think about it. It almost feels natural, the way his whole self shifts and forms into something sharper, this crazy ache in every part of his body when his teeth catch on Matt’s skin.

Matt’s breath catches and he murmurs, “It’s okay, you can–you can go ahead,” reaching up to touch Foggy’s shoulder again. His fingers clench in the arm of Foggy’s t-shirt when Foggy bites down hard enough to break his skin and he makes a noise that is distant in Foggy’s head when he can finally taste Matt.

He doesn’t drink a lot but he feels stronger than he’s felt in–ever, maybe.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, licking at the blood beading up from the tiny puncture marks before reaching out for the band-aids to careful cover them up. 

“I get the fuzzy thing,” Matt murmurs, and Foggy shifts back to normal before he looks up to see that Matt’s got a soft look on his face, taking in slow ragged breaths. “How did I taste?”

“Like–my new favorite thing,” Foggy says, laughing when Matt goes bright red. “I’m sorry, was that too much?” 

He’s surprised when Matt suddenly slides his arms around him and pulls Foggy close. They’ve never hugged before but Matt presses his face into Foggy’s shoulder and says, “No, it’s nice. I’m sorry, I feel really weird.” 

“Bad?” Foggy asks. 

Matt’s quiet for a long time before he sits back, shaking fingers moving cautiously to touch Foggy’s cheek.

“No,” he says, softly.

“Matt?” Foggy asks, just as soft, and Matt looks like he wakes up a little and drops his hand. 

“Sorry,” he says, huffing out a laugh and scooting away. “I feel kind of loopy. Blood loss, maybe. I should probably get something to eat--I’ll see you at school?” 

“Uhm, yeah,” Foggy says, because Matt’s practically launched himself onto his feet and toward Foggy’s door, grabbing his cane that’s resting on the wall beside it. “See you.” 

He sits there for a really long time, trying to sort through what just happened, if Matt was actually about to kiss him and if Matt wanted to kiss him just as much as Foggy wants to kiss Matt, which is a  _ lot.  _ Especially now. It feels like there’s something new between them now, kisses or not. 

He licks his perfectly normal human teeth and sighs. 

Even the aftertaste of Matt’s blood is  _ amazing. _

*

“Do vampires have weird sex magic?” Foggy asks, as soon as he drops into a chair in front of the circulation desk in the library. 

“. . .I feel like I’m legally not allowed to have this conversation in a school,” Luke says, sighing. 

Luke sighs a lot.

“Like, when they bite people,” he says, ignoring him. “Does it, like--do something--love potiony?” 

“Who exactly have you been biting?” Luke asks, suddenly sitting up straighter, voice suddenly  _ very  _ much like Foggy’s mother. There’s an unspoken  _ young man  _ at the end. 

“This is completely hypothetical,” Foggy says, then, after he gets a judgemental stare. “It was consensual! And for science!” 

“For science,” Luke repeats. “Please tell me that you and Murdock are using protection.”

“. . .no!” Foggy says. “Not--I mean, if we  _ were  _ doing  _ that _ , sure, but--we’re totally not. Just--some casual blood drinking between pals. It’s normal.” 

“Then why the hell are you asking about sex magic?” Luke asks.

Foggy doesn’t know how to say that Matt maybe almost kissed him because he doesn’t actually  _ know  _ that, maybe Matt was just touching his cheek for some other reason, without totally outing him.

“I just want to make sure,” Foggy says, slowly, “that any actions occurring after being bitten aren’t under the influence of any. . .weird sex magic. Does biting someone make them. . .like, unable to consent?” 

“Christ,” Luke says, softly. “I’ve heard that it can lead to light-headedness, just like losing blood any other, and maybe a state of being. . .calmer. Less anxious. More likely to let their guard down.” 

“So it wouldn’t make someone do something that they don’t want to do,” Foggy says, “but that the other person definitely very much wants them to do.” 

“No, not that I’m aware of. It’d more likely make them do something they were too hesitant to do otherwise,,” Luke says, before gesturing widely to the door. “Now, please leave and we’ll pretend like this conversation never happened.” 

“Yes, sir,” Foggy says, grinning and pushing himself out of his seat and heading for the door. 

“And Nelson?” Luke adds. 

Foggy turns back around. 

“Make sure you’re being safe,” he says. “In general. And  _ don’t  _ let Murdock convince you to turn him for  _ research _ .” 

“Did you know that I was talking about him because he’s a huge nerd?” Foggy asks, raising his eyebrows.

“And the two of you are practically in each other’s laps at all times,” Luke says. “But yeah.” 

“I won’t do anything to hurt him,” Foggy says. “I promise.” 

Luke waves him off and the bell rings almost simultaneously, reinforcing Foggy’s suspicion that Luke actually does have magic. Maybe not weird sex magic. But he’s really hot and nice so he probably wouldn’t use it if he did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has no plot
> 
> which is par for the course but in case you haven't read my stuff: this has no plot

“Can I tell you something?” Matt asks.

He’s walking on a low wall behind the bench that Foggy is sitting on, one careful foot in front of the other and ridiculously steady. Foggy falls all the time just walking normally on the ground and he’s kind of mesmerized, sitting on his knees and turned to face him, elbows on the back of the bench.

“Sure,” Foggy says. “Anything.”

Matt smiles a smile that Foggy is becoming increasingly familiar with and seems to be reserved only for him.

“You know about my accident?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, it was all over the news when we were kids,” Foggy says. “To be embarrassingly honest, you were kind of my hero.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Matt says, looking a little pink, “but not that many people know the whole story, other than the gang, and I thought you should know, too, since we’re. . .”

“Friends?” Foggy offers.

“Friends,” Matt echoes, bending down to touch the back of the bench beside Foggy before he carefully climbs onto it and over to sit. He’d ask Matt how he does it but he has no doubt that Matt can do anything that he wants. Beyond—literally seeing. “Anyway, when I lost my sight, I also. . .gained something else.”

Matt tells him a story that sounds like he’s carefully rehearsed it, which he probably has, about his senses and how they changed him and what it’s like for him today. Like he can hear Foggy’s heartbeat, which makes him internally panic so much that he’s sure his heart’s about to beat out of his chest, and smell what he ate for breakfast _yesterday_.

“I’m going to start brushing my teeth for, like, _forty _minutes,” Foggy says, faintly.

“It’s okay,” Matt says, laughing.

“Four showers a day,” Foggy says, nudging him with his elbow. “At _least_.”

“_You_ don’t have to change anything,” Matt says, shifting closer so their arms are pressed together. “I promise.”

“Thanks for telling me about your crazy superhero origin story, Matty,” Foggy says, taking a chance and wrapping an arm around him, sure that Matt can still hear what his heart does when Matt snuggles close.

“I figured I already knew your whole deal,” he says. “It’s only fair.”

“Well, anytime you have a scandalous secret,” Foggy says, “I’m here for you.”

Matt’s face goes kind of weird and pinched before he says, “Thanks, Fog.”

Matt absolutely has another secret.

Foggy wonders if it’s maybe about him.

*

There’s a group of vampires (Foggy jokes about a murder of vampires but Matt is the only one who laughs) who have been luring high school kids into cemeteries at night with promises of alcohol and sex—everyone turns toward Foggy when Jessica says this and he frowns and refuses to comment—and not coming back. Two people are missing at their high school and they’ve been patrolling for days trying to find them.

“You’re the witch here, Murdock,” Jessica says. “Can’t you—scry for them or something?”

“Matt’s a witch?” Foggy asks, sitting up suddenly where he’d been slumped over a table as Matt turns to him. “You’re a witch?”

“I’ve just read a couple of books,” Matt says, sighing.

“A _couple_,” Luke says, dryly. “I’ve been bothering people to ship me braille books for you all year.”

“Can you do, like, actual magic?” Foggy asks.

“I lit something on fire once,” Matt says, sheepishly, “but I’m not sure if I did it with magic or if it was the candle I was using.”

Jessica snorts and jumps down from the circulation desk.

“I’m skipping my last class,” she says, “to get a jump start while we’ve still got some daylight and they’re vulnerable.”

“I didn’t hear that,” Luke says.

“I am definitely not skipping my last class to follow Jessica,” Danny says, shooting him a finger gun and a wink.

“Do you want to skip class and talk about how you’re secretly a witch?” Foggy asks Matt.

“I’m _leaving the room_,” Luke says, heading into his office and slamming the door behind him.

“I’m _not _secretly a witch,” Matt says, smiling, “but sure.”

*

“So, when did you decide to definitely 100% become a witch?” Foggy asks, when they’re walking down the sidewalk to the coffee shop a few minutes away. “Also should I be calling you a. . .wizard?”

“No, I think witch is gender neutral,” Matt says, “but you shouldn’t be calling me anything. I’ve just—messed with it a little.”

“I don’t think you can just casually mess with witchcraft,” Foggy says, laughing. “Especially not _you_.”

“Why not me?” Matt asks, making a face at him.

“How many books have you read about it?” Foggy asks

“. . .a few,” Matt says, then, when Foggy stays pointedly silent, “Okay, like thirty.”

“Will you try some magic for me?” Foggy asks. “Just a little?”

Matt makes a frustrated noise and walks a few steps before his shoulders slump and he says, “Fine. Are your parents home?”

“Nope,” Foggy says, happily.

“Lead the way,” Matt says, turning around and holding out his hand, and Foggy stares at it for a full five seconds before he takes it and laces their fingers together. And then Matt looks _surprised_ and Foggy drops it _immediately_ because he is an _idiot._

“Oh my god,” he says, . “You were just going to hold my elbow, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Matt says, ducking his head and smiling. “Sorry, I should’ve specified.”

“It’s no big deal,” Foggy says, wanting to open the nearest manhole and live the rest of his life in the sewers, moving in closer to nudge Matt gently with his elbow and feeling a little calmer when Matt wraps his hand around it and squeezes lightly.

“I might actually need you to, uhm, hold my hand later,” Matt says, “For—magic reasons. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely,” Foggy says, probably too quickly. Totally okay.

Way more than okay.

Possibly _too _okay.

*

“I can only find scented candles!” Foggy yells. “Will that work?”

“. . .maybe?” Matt calls back.

Foggy gathers all of his mom’s candles up and takes them to his room where Matt’s sitting cross-legged on his floor, fingers moving over a huge book that’s open in his lap.

“Won’t these kill you?” Foggy asks, kneeling next to him and putting each of them down in front of Matt in a line. “With your senses and everything?”

“It’s not ideal,” Matt says, making a face, “but it’ll be fine. Will you light them?”

“On it,” Foggy murmurs, using the lighter he found in their junk drawer to light four different candles and carefully arrange them in the circle that Matt drew on his floor in chalk. When he finishes and looks up, Matt’s face is kind of screwed up.

“Maybe open a window?” Matt says, pained. “That’s—_so_ many different scents.”

“Oh, totally,” Foggy says, scrambling to his feet to open the only window in his room.

Matt smiles at Foggy when he sits in front of him again.

“Thanks,” he says. “Are you ready?”

“Ready,” Foggy says. “What are you magicking?”

“I’m going to lift that,” Matt says, gesturing down to the pencil that’s sitting in the middle of the circle. “Probably, at least. I think having two people might make it easier.”

“Is this the part where we hold hands?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt says, grinning and reaching out, smile softening a little when Foggy laces their fingers together. “Okay, shut your eyes and repeat what I say and—just—focus on me, okay?”

“Okay,” Foggy echoes.

“It’s Latin,” Matt says, taking a deep breath before he starts to chant slowly, giving time for Foggy to pick it up, too, trying to focus on Matt completely—which isn’t hard. It’s hard _not_ to most days.

“Foggy?” Matt breathes.

“Yeah?” Foggy asks, jolting a little.

“Open your eyes.”

Foggy takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes to see the pencil floating midair between them, almost perfectly still. Matt grips his hands tighter when Foggy says, awed, “Holy shit, Matty.”

“Is it working?” Matt murmurs.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, laughing. “It’s amazing, you’re—_you’re _amazing.”

The pencil hovers even higher above their heads and Matt opens his eyes and pulls Foggy a little closer, still holding onto his hands. Foggy thinks that Matt wants to kiss him and he _knows _that he wants to kiss Matt so he’s trying to get the confidence to just do it when Matt surges forward to kiss him first, letting go of him to get his hands in Foggy’s hair instead.

The pencil shoots up and hits the ceiling before falling to hit Foggy on the head.

“I’m sorry,” Matt says, pulling away, gasping. “I’m sorry, it’s the—magic, I think.”

“You didn’t want to kiss me?” Foggy asks.

Matt goes still.

“I didn’t say that,” he says, softly.

Foggy crawls forward on his knees to pull Matt into another kiss and they both laugh when the pencil rattles curiously on the floor.


End file.
